Robot Attacked the Carnival
Dora Kid is at the Carnival on patrol and then he heard a noise and he saw a Giant Robot and he run for his life Later Owen: Oh yeah! Dagwood dogs, here I come! Zoey: Oh boy, looks like you could practice on your eating. Owen: Practice? I already divas of digestion. (Laugh) They made it to the Carnival and they found it closed Cody: Oh no. It's closed! Owen: Closed!? Gwen: That's weird, there's no way this place never closes. and Cody look scared from the Clown Laugh Trent: Well, looks like a mystery to me. Let's go. Owen: Dagwood Dogs... Cody: Hopefully they'll still be waiting for me in their little kenneis. Scream, that way. Owen: (Gulp) Noah: Food Stand, the other way! And that's where we going, Come on, Owen! He, Noah, Cody, Fry and Bender went off and they found a clue and it's a Toytag Noah: Wow. A clue. Owen: Awesome. Courtney: (on walkie talkie) This is Basecamp, Over. Cody: Hey, Courtney. Me, Noah, Owen, Bender and Fry found a clue. Bender: We can think we are at Courtney: (on walkie talkie) You are? What's it look like? Noah: It's a Toytag... we think. Courtney: (on walkie talkie) I think it's from the Factory where the toy are made! Nice finding. Have you found out where the screaming came from yet? Owen: Nope, not Dagwood's dogs here... Wait, did I say Dagwood dogs, I meant "Scream." Courtney (on walkie talkie) Sure Owen, keep looking. Over and Out. Owen: Do you reckon she's onto us, Bender? Bender: Yup. Owen: Oh boy. went off and they made it to the food stands Fry: Look, Owen! There it is! Snack shack dead ahead, here we come! Owen: Oh boy! Here Comes Owen! They went off and they made a giant Sandwich and then Dora Kid appeared Dora Kid: Step away from the Sandwich! Owen: But we can't leave a hotdog to be ruined. Dora Kid: Wow! That was some hotdog! Tell you what. If you make one for me. I'll let you go free. After that they made a sandwich for him and they were all full Dora: (Laugh) Hey, I'm sorry I shook you guys up. Owen: It's ok. Owen forgives you. Even though, we're trying to solve a mystery to find some clues. Dora Kid: Well, if you're finding some clues, best be going to the Haunted House. look scared about the Haunted House Cody: Haunted House? Meanwhile The Girls Gwen, Courtney, Sierra, Zoey, Amy and Leela are at the Theme Park Zoey: Girls, we've been on every ride in the place and we haven't found anything we need. Leela: I know exactly what what I need to find - something to turn my stomach right-side up! Cody (on walkie talkie): Total Drama fan to Boyfriend Kisser. Come in, Gwen. Over. Gwen: This is Gwen, Cody. Over. Noah (on walkie talkie): Okay, Gwen, we've kinda got some good news and some bad news. Courtney: What's the good news? Fry: (on walkie talkie) The Robot Cat security guard told us where to find clues... that's the good news. Zoey: Great! Where? Bender: (on walkie talkie) That's the bad news, it's at the Haunted House. Amy: Okay, Girls, next stop... the Haunted House. Dora Kid (on walkie talkie): Oh. There are some food. Owen (on walkie talkie): Really thanks! They heard eating noises Gwen: What's going on? I heard munching noise. Are you boys eating again? Fry: (on walkie talkie) Gotta go bye! Zoey: Girls, looks like we got company. They are fighting them and then a Boy appears Boy: Halt! How dare to enter my town? Zoey: You're town? Boy: Who are you girls? Zoey: Zoey, Gwen, Courtney, Sierra, Leela and Amy. Sierra: And who are you? Numbers: I am Numbers! I keep these streets clean with my super-awesome gadgets. You'd be... Then a light flash him Zoey: (laugh) Funny! The light got switch on because of Gwen mess him up and then Numbers's Device is beeping Number: They're coming. Never read, Numbers is. Whooaaa! He lost his balance And they are fighting them Courtney: Come on, let's go find the Haunted House. They went to the Haunted House and they found a Clue Gwen: Wow. A clue. She bring out her walkie talkie Gwen: Boyfriend finder to Blue May. Trent: (on walkie talkie) Hi Gwen. Found anything, me, Mike and Duncan didn't found anything. Courtney: Fortunately, we just met a boy-vigilante. He say he's here to "clean the street". Be careful, he's technological knowledge deck makes him a suspect. Duncan: Thanks, Courtney. The boys and I will keep an eye on him. Anything else? Zoey: Yes, he dropped a Clue - A Toy detector it should be come in handy. Mike: (on walkie talkie): Meanwhile Noah, Cody, Fry and Bender are in the desert and then they saw a Giant robot and now it's chasing Owen, Cody, Noah, Fry and Bender Owen: You think Ryan spot us? Cody: You think? Run! Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts